everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Shards and Medals
About Shards and Medals thumb|right|Shards and Medals in your ProfileIf you have visited your own profile lately, you might have noticed something weird in the upper right corner of it (or sometimes it's below the Discord server - depending on which of the two will load first). The introduction of Medals was briefly mentioned on our Discord Server, so that explains the round, shiny things in there, but what is up with that other weird, glistening thing in your medal's box, I hear you asking? Don't worry, we will explain everything in the following paragraphs in further detail! "WAIT! I don't even have that!" Then please, contact an admin to get it activated! =Medals= Medals are prestigious rewards you can win via participation in contests. They are a reminder of all your glorious victories of the past so that they shall never be forgotten. Usually medals are rewarded for the top three winners of a contest and thus come in gold, silver and bronze - with some exceptions. Here is a complete List of all the Medals that can be won: Spell Light 50px Cast a Spelltacular Tale 50px50px50px Dragon Decks 50px50px50px Fabulous Fables 50px50px50px High Heel Hexing 50px50px50px Through the Mirror 50px50px50px Wicked Wardrobes 50px50px50px Chat Games =Shards= While Medals are only for prestige, Mirror Shards serve a completely different purpose. They are a Portal - and Lab - intern currency that can be used to buy adoptables from the Shard Market. They come in two variants, the Mirror Shards, which we are using on The Portal, and the Monster Shards, the equivalent used on The Lab. They have the same value behind them and thus can be combined should it be necessary. So, if you are, say, 10 Mirror Shards short in order to purchase something but you have 12 Monster Shards in your Lab account, you can use them as well. We will try and provide an actual balance of everyone's Shards on our Discord Server but of course you will always be able to find your current balance on your profiles to add them up yourself. How to Earn Shards? Now that we have the "what" out of the way, we can talk about how to actually earn them. There are 3 possible ways to earn Shards: Vote, Participate and Help. We will now explain each of them in more detail. Vote This is the easiest, least effortful way to earn an easy Shard. Simply place a vote for your (three) most favorite Fan Characters in the current Spell Light voting. Your Vote is worth one Shard! You will get the shard as soon as the winner is announced - so usually around the end of the month or the beginning of the new one. Participate While definitely attached to more work and effort, participating in contests is a great way to earn Shards. And quite a lot if you happen to win a Medal! Here is a conversion list: 50px = x10 50px = x5 50px = x3 Participation = x1 ''Note: These values are not fixed and might change due to regulation.'' Help Every now and then, Staff might need help with the housekeeping of the Wiki and will post some tasks in the discussions. You can then claim a certain amount of tasks you want to take care of. When you are done you will be rewarded with a previously arranged amount of shards. =Having a Problem?= Do you feel that something is wrong with your amount of shards? Are some Medals missing? Please note that everything has to be added by us manually, which can take a few days. If you have been waiting for longer than 7 days and nothing was added, then please, contact an admin! Category:Browse